Whispers in the Darkness
by DusktoDawnBarbatos
Summary: 'When Darkness falls, We Are There' Assassin's Creed AU RWBY. (Has no characters from AC) Young Assassin, Ruby Rose must keep her dark secret from her Best Friend and Protect the world from the Templars. Will She do it?
1. Chapter 1

**Whispers in the Darkness**

 **RWBY AU (Assassins creed) FanFic**

Deep within the town of Beacon, there is a certain club in which its name is never heard on the streets. A Creed if you will. This creed serves as a last resort to the enemies who bump in the night. This Creed is of the Assassins.

"Ruby, be careful. We mustn't alert any Templars this night." A tall dark shadow stated, as the moon slowly rode out from behind the clouds, illuminating her long black hair.

"Relax, Blake I got this. Ende Schnee, for your crimes in this world. You will pass in the darkness in which you were born." The short, red headed girl stated as Blake came up behind her holding an unlit smoke bomb.

"You better be careful. Speaking like that usual gets our kind killed. And I don't want to bring your mangled corpse to my girlfriend in order to beg for her forgiveness and mercy." Blake stated as she lit the smoke bomb and the pair of assassin's disappeared into it, making it possible to enter the Schnee mansion undetected by the roaming sentries.

As they approached the Schnee Family library, Blake could see Ende Schnee sitting upon his desk writing some kind of note. Ruby on the other hand was across the hall, peeking into her best friends room making sure Weiss Schnee does not come in while they kill Ende. As the door opened, the elderly man looked up to see a golden eyed assassin standing there.

"I assume I am your target this evening Assassin?" Ende Schnee asked as Blake slowly approached him, her golden eyes flickering around the room. "Don't worry Assassin, there is no traps in this room of the house." As soon as he stated that, another smaller assassin came out from behind the golden eyed assassin. Only difference was this ones eye color. "Silver eyes like my youngest daughter's best friend. I hope you guys end this fast. My daughter, Weiss will be coming in any minute. So please give me my retribution for what I've done."

"Confess your sins." The golden eyed assassin stated watching her partner slowly approach Ende's left side.

"My strongest sin was the betrayal of my best f-" he was cut off by Ruby's hidden blade slowly entering his throat. It wasn't a minute later before his lungs were filled with blood.

As Blake approached the open window, she turned only to see Ruby sulking at what she did. Holding the stained handkerchief, silently weeping for what was to come. A knock came to the door, Blake's heart dropped as she grabbed Ruby and flung her into a nearby hey barrel, barely making it below the window seal before the young white haired girl came in and screamed.

Ruby could hear Weiss's screams from the hey barrel. It slowly started to haunt her waking moments and soon her dream state.

As the morning rose, so did Ruby's sister and Ex-Assassin Yang Xiao Long. Slowly, Yang passed by her sisters room wondering if she was okay. After Blake moved in, Ruby found her friend in Weiss and now Yang was worried about her. Killing Weiss's father must've gotten to her somehow.

A knock echoed through ruby's room. "Rubes, you awake sis?" Yang asked slowly entering Ruby's room. Only to see her awake and in the fettle position crying. "What's wrong Rubes?"

"I couldn't sleep. I can still hear Weiss's screams of horror. And only after I became her friend too…" Ruby stated as tears flowed down her face again.

"Rubes, Ende Schnee had this coming to him. He killed our father, His best friend for fucks sakes. I only regret not giving him the knife myself." Yang stated, her heart shifting from warm and cuddly to cold as ice. Yang had every right to hate Weiss's father but Ruby didn't have the reason no more. Only that she killed her new friend's father for being a Templar.

"Rubes do you remember what mom used to say to her targets?" Yang asked back to her normal self. A nod came from the balled up girl.

"Thus Kindly I scatter" Ruby stated as she cried, for within the pasted couple years, she listed both her parents to the Templars….

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Cliffhanger!**_

 _ **Let me know if you guys like this. I may do more.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Whispers in the Darkness

Chapter 2:

As day went to night, the sounds of Weiss's gutteral scream filled Ruby's mind like a plague. Darkening her mind slowly, Ruby began to see less and less of Weiss since Ende's death by her hand. Unable to take her friend's hand through the darkness, ruby just kept walking around soulless. As the sun rose for the 30th day in a row, A knock came from the front door. As it slowly opened, the Soulless Ruby saw her best friend's face for the first time in a while. A smile peeled across her snow white skin, Weiss entered ruby's house for the third time ever.

"Wow when yang is gone on business this place sure does become a wreck" Weiss said jokingly, turning to ruby who just closed the door. Weiss instantly could see Ruby was faking a smile for some reason. She didn't bother pushing like usual for answer weiss may not want to hear. "So Have you heard what happened?" She asked taking a seat in Blake's lounge chair across from ruby.

"What happened Weiss?" Ruby asked, almost like she was a machine answering it's master.

"My father was murdered by the 'Creed', I want to hunt them all down and slit their throats myself!" Weiss growled lowering her head in pure anger and rage towards the Creed, Ruby felt a mental slap against her own face.

"You mean those rogue vigilantes running about?" Ruby asked, trying not to alert weiss to what she does for a living. A dark anger slowly howled off weiss, an anger Ruby hasn't seen in years since she's known weiss schnee.

"Vigilantes is putting it lightly Ruby. Their Murderers spreading their false hope all over the place, Claiming it's all for humanity!" Weiss growled at ruby. Quickly, realizing her mistake she made towards ruby, weiss began apologizing hard. "oh my goddess I'm so sorry i snapped at you ruby. I shouldn't have done that to you. Please forgive me."

"it's all good Weiss." Ruby stated as the front door opened, and Blake came in with a huge bundle of bags from the market.

"Oh Your here weiss? How you holding up?" Blake asked curiously after setting the bags upon the table.

"I'm fine now, Thank you Xiao Long." Weiss stated smiling at Blake.

"Wait a minute?! Belladonna Xiao Long?!" Ruby looked confused about what just happened. "How long have i been spaced out?!"

"A Month, and two weeks ago I became apart of your family, my little sister-in-law."Blake stated happily, as her cat tail swayed back and forth.

"Wow, I have to stop spacing out so much."

"Yes you do, you dunce" Weiss chipped in teasingly with a small blush on her face.

Seeing the light shade of red running against weiss's face, Blake decided to pull a yang move and tease weiss. She knew this could either benefit Ruby or ruin her friendship however considering yang teases weiss all the time it should be fine.

"So Weiss." Blake purred out, "How long until you tell ruby here your in love with her?"

Almost instantly, Weiss's face grew in deep blush as she shot up from the chair.

"I am not in love with a dunce like her!" Weiss yelled as loud as she could, it hurt blakes ears quite a bit as the door slammed shut, and Weiss was long gone in embrassment.

"Why did you do that blake?" Ruby asked as she locked the door behind weiss.

"A) It's obvious she likes you like that. B) She's now a Lieutenant Templar now!" Blake exclaimed at ruby, only because she feared a relationship between a Templar and an Assassin could end up with one or both of them dead.

"Since when?!" Ruby asked curiously.

"Since three weeks ago, She vowed to kill all the Assassin's in Beacon and Vale. Unfornately that means you too if and when the time comes."

"Your saying I'll have to kill her to protect my family?" Ruby asked as her mood dropped fast at the thought.

"Eventually you will have too or risk your life to sway her to the right side." Blake stated coldly, Placing her assassin gear on. "Now get ready, You've had enough time to sulk. We have a target."

Ruby nodded as she bolted to her bedroom to prepare for the Assassination Contract.

/

As the moon rose into the sky, Two figures stood atop Beacon Comunication Tower, One dressed in black with a black cloak, the other also dressed in black but with a red cloak. The two stood there, taking in the shadows and wind flowing through the air. Before long, the silence was broken by the one in the black cloak.

"Our target tonight is Bore Valkyrie, Father of our old classmate Nora Valkyrie."Blake stated coldly as she prepared the zip line across to the Valkyrie Mansion. "Bore has been taking dirty money to cover up all the darkness that dwells below the streets."

"Ugh. Not another of my old friends." Ruby grunted in inconvience.

"Our friends ruby, However We don't have a choice but to wipe away the corrupption that is sewed into the town" Blake stated as they approached the house.

To be continued;

A/N: So Weiss is a templar now, Should her and Ruby have an epic fight to the end or should Ruby try to turn weiss? Leave a Review on your Ophion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Daybreak. A time of new beginnings." A cold voice passed the halls of the Templar Headquarters, sending a chill down all the disciple's spine. "My brothers. My sisters. We have lost someone to the scum of the underworld." The voice slowly rose in tone as a tall feminine figure with red hair appeared. "But fear not, our crusade for peace is not done yet. We will eliminate the scum by the day of reckoning!"

Within seconds, every figure was cheering in passion, a small figure appeared behind the red-head. It was music to her ears hearing the Templar order of beacon rising to the challenge, just like her father hoped. For as long as she could remember, the enthusiasm of the Templars has been her saving grace, and her long childhood friend was atop the pyramid, Pyrrha Nikos. A woman who could do anything with all her being.

"Nora." Pyrrha called to the small figure, startling her slightly. "I'm sorry for your lost. It seems like this scum is targeting our higher ups. Just as they did with Weiss's father Edne. But don't fret, Join my Neo-Templar order. Together we'll break down the order and build from the ashes, a stronger order who will bring peace to this horrid world." Her quite, but stern voice was confronting to Nora. Almost so much, it broke down Nora's hard shell, she built up for so many years. To Pyrrha's question the only right answer to give was a simple but multi-defining nod to joining the Neo-Templar Order.

/

As dawn broke the night sky, Ruby laid upon her bed once again as she relived the night before. The smell of fresh blood, the sight of blood stained steel and even worst was Nora's blood curdling scream at the sight of her father's remains. Of all things why did her mind insist on reliving all these kills, it was bad enough with weiss' father being murdered by her hand.

Everything now was bothering her with being an assassin in beacon and vale. She could always remember her first kill tho. The blade piercing Taiyang's chest for betraying the creed and placing Yang and herself in danger. It always stood there as it haunted every minute of every waking and non-waking hour. She always justified things as 'if it was good enough to keep the creed safe' but somehow it wasn't this time.

As her thoughts became more terrifying a knock at her door caused them to shatter like glass until later. Quickly jumping out of bed, Ruby saw her long time friend Weiss standing there in her doorway. Ruby looked at Weiss then at her room covered in her gear then back at Weiss hoping they wouldn't break out in a fight to the death.

"You know something Ruby. I've always had a feeling you were one of those scum" Weiss called slowly drawing her father's rapier and point it at her, "but I just didn't want to believe it…" Ruby saw weiss' hand began to shake in sadness and terror. Both knew one of them had to die to keep the creed and order from starting a full blown war right now. "Tell me something… Did he have any regrets…" Weiss' always stern voice became nothing but a mess as tears flew down her cheeks.

"No Weiss, your father had no regrets. Only one request, that I be the one to send him home…" Ruby's voice was almost as cold as ice as she watched Weiss fall to the ground in tears. Uncaring about her own safety anymore, Ruby hugged her best friend as both cried for as long as they could while embracing each other.

Outside the door, Blake and Yang stood on the sides with a weapon at the ready in case Weiss killed Ruby. However they peered inside to see something they never should've, a Templar and an Assassin grieving for the dead. It became quite clear those two would change the relationship of the Order and the Creed with time but for now it was just best friends crying for family they have lost.

Weiss, the once calm mature Snow White girl was now a tearful mess in the equally tearful Ruby. It wasn't uncommon for them to breakdown around each other but this was different, this was equality for the dead. As the tears stopped, Weiss pulled away from Ruby using the rapier to stand once again before plopping onto ruby's messy beddings. Outside the door yang cracked a smile again for she knew nothing was going to happen to Ruby or Weiss except the hope both of them would admit their true feelings for each other. Blake on the other hand was ready to kill Weiss if she moved wrong towards her sister in law at any point.

"So." Weiss called out making Ruby look up at her.

"So." Knowing this irritated Weiss deeply, Ruby still found humor mimicking Weiss.

"How long have you been an assassin?" Weiss asked curiously.

"Since I cut down my father six years ago." Ruby answered Weiss staring into her crystal blue eyes, notice her pink lips standing against the sun light from the window causing Ruby to gulp nervously. "What about you?"

"Since my sister forced me to take the Templar preparation test when I was nine. Wasn't easy to do something like that." Weiss commented looking towards the window just waiting for ruby's snarky comment. But it never came, instead she felt a soft gentle pure pair of lips press lightly against her cheek causing Weiss' face to turn a shade of red that put ruby's hair to shame although ruby's face was the exact same. Unsure how to react, Weiss allowed her muscles to move on their own instead of listening to her brain and tackled Ruby to the ground pulling her into a deep unforgettable kiss for either of them.

A/N: and done. Short sweet and sappy for a filler chapter. And WhiteRose will be surprising for the ending trust me mwahahaha ha. Laters!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A night of raw steamy passion passed through the Xiao Long/Rose estate causing the sun to rise on the third day since the white haired woman connected truly with Ruby. The morning sun shining off their sweaty exhausted bodies before the door slowly opened to an annoyed black haired woman.

"I hate you both so much. Also Yang says its breakfast time so unstick from each other!" Blake snapped from the lack of sleep she's had since Weiss has been staying. Normally it wouldn't bug her except the fact that Weiss is one of the top Templars and is STAYING with her little sister and apprentice. It ungodly sickening seeing the too like this anymore so she left the room door open heading to breakfast.

"They still in the nude?" Yang asked kissing Blake's cheek.

"Disgustingly nude. We were that bad. Weren't we?" Blake asked taking a bite of her eggs.

"Yea we were that bad if not worst." Yang retorted swiping a sausage from Blake's plate causing her to jump after her.

"What are you guys doing?" Blake and Yangs looked to both Ruby an Weiss with nothing but a shirt on and Ruby rubbing her eye cutely.

"Trying to get some of my breakfast back Weiss." Blake retorted prying yang's mouth open to get the rest of her sausage that wasn't eaten by the blonde. After retrieving the link, Blake sat back down glaring at Weiss now as she ate.

"I get you don't trust me anymore Blake but I would never do anything to harm my flower or this family even if the order told me too." Weiss dead panned as she enjoyed her pancakes and Ruby's light sleeping on her left shoulder. "I've also given Ruby the names of all the remaining Templars here in patch and the big honchos over in beacon."

"Why."

"Why what?" Weiss asked looking up at Blake.

"Why would you do that for us Weiss? Your betraying your own just for a petty emotion." Blake retorted slamming her hands on the table jolting Ruby awake.

"I'm up!" She exclaimed sitting up straight next to Weiss causing everyone except Blake to laugh.

"First I don't take love as a petty emotion. Second, I did it because this order was the cause of my father's death not the creed. Third I know an old friend of ours Pyrrha Nikos is making her own Templar order within the Templar order." Blake had done it, she finally caused the always composed ice queen to snap from her cool calm demeanor. "And lastly this family…. Your family was more of a family than with my father and sister!"

The room just fell silent with a few tears coming from the white haired woman. Being accused like that really caused her a great deal of pain. She wouldn't hurt Ruby or yang or even Blake no matter how much she didn't trust her.

/

"The plan is ready Pyrrha." The orange haired woman stated kneeling behind Pyrrha as she looked over the city of patch.

"Good job Nora. It's time to flush out both sets of pest." Pyrrha stated with a dark grin spread eagle across her face. The end game for the Templar order was coming to a fast end.

 **A/N: and done. Famous is gonna be a bit guys. Trying to pull an almost all silent chapter for Ruby also trying to make it as dark as possible. So enjoy this short update. 3**

 **~Barbatos**


End file.
